


Взаперти

by Riru



Series: Про клетки и камушки [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Внутри у Дрейка было тихо, а потом не было.
Series: Про клетки и камушки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011759
Kudos: 2





	Взаперти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку канона.
> 
> Беты — [iolka](https://ficbook.net/authors/101504), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Дрейк с детства знал: всё, что он мог бы сказать, не имело значения. Нельзя было думать иначе, и с каждым годом он всё больше привыкал к запертости, к пустоте. Глупый, бесполезный, слабый — откуда там было мнению взяться, сложиться в слова? Чему-то полезному и вовсе было взяться неоткуда. Отвратительным, сплошным разочарованием вышел Дрейк.

Когда отцу наскучило повторять это вслух, надоело подкреплять ударами спьяну; когда тот нашел себе дела поважнее, но продолжал таскать Дрейка с собой, — оно всё равно читалось во взгляде. В том, как смотрел сверху вниз и едва ли мог вынести дольше нужды, в том, с каким презрением отдавались приказы. Чтобы Дрейк даже не думал, что приказы особые. Кто угодно любой мог бы их выполнить лучше. Быстрее, умнее, находчивее. Но раз держат и терпят — работай, урод.

День ото дня оправдывая, что существует, не спрашивая, не гадая, Дрейк бился внутри то о тёмную клетку, то о холодом обжигающий камень — даже в самой глуби своих мыслей был заперт один.

Мир был большим, но от этого становилось только более тошно: такой большой мир, но Дрейк в нём самый ненужный. Громоздкий, неловкий, мешающий, лишний. Даже когда меньше и тише ему было, казалось, уже не стать.

Ему нравилось думать, что внутри него пусто, — получалось так просто, нечего ждать. Но порой что-то билось в этой кромешной тьме наружу, хотело смять прутья, пробить холод камня; хотело чего-то, но чего — он не знал.

Какие-то вещи от зверя в нём были и до того, как он буквально стал зверем. Да всё вещи не те: потребность быть в стае, быть частью чего-то, прибиться к другим. Так и звенела в ушах эта единственная за всё время просьба от отца, и у Дрейка внутри каждый раз что-то ломалось вспоминать, как отчаянно согласился, не дослушав условий. Хоть и знал, конечно, что фрукт не был ничем хорошим.

Но внутри хотя бы перестало быть пусто. Если бы его спросили всё же: тишина или сменившие её чьи-то крики — Дрейк не смог бы ответить. Потому ли, что говорить не увидел бы смысла, или что выбора такого не дали — неважно.

И остался он запертым в клетке, теперь вдвоём со своим зверем. Круша по команде и прячась, когда не нужен. Теперь вдвоём с пастью, с когтями, со стекающей по лапам кровью и уже привычным хрустом чужих костей. Скрежет, грохот, трухой рассыпанный камень и предсмертные хрипы, брызги, смятые неестественно руки и ноги — но всё так же было Дрейку нелепо и лишне. Громоздко, неловко — только нынче внутри непременно ждал зверь.

Много лет прошло после, но Дрейк только мешался. И отца уж не стало, а бело-синие флаги оказались не лучше. Большой и зубастый, прославленный в крови — считать его зубы и славные жертвы любой был горазд. И смотреть сверху вниз теперь мог бы и сам, и привык он к охоте. Не о всех знали жертвах — дозорных, пиратских, — не всем видел смысл он с кем-либо делиться. И команда набралась даже у Дрейка, но не стая, не что-то, чего рад бы быть частью. Корабль, как обязательная часть программы, требовал о себе заботы, и для этого только пришлось кого-то собрать.

И в каюте, теперь капитаном пиратов, теперь в ожидании приказа и с хоть какой-то целью, Дрейк сидел, ощущая, что по колено в крови, ясно слыша крики давно мёртвых жертв, гул камня, и это — реальность. С поизносившимися прутьями внутренней клетки перед глазами, под потухшим, но осуждающим взглядом отца всюду; и шум волн снаружи, беспокойство живой команды — всё было не здесь.

Большой мир был обманом, решил он в итоге. Всё хорошее, доброе — там, далеко. А у Дрейка были зверь да флаг цвета крови. Рваные, смятые люди; разбитые, сокрушённые стены — кроме той, что внутри.

Ему нравилось думать, что всё там так простым и осталось: не пусто в его личной клетке, но теперь чаще тихо и так же темно.

И если что-то так и продолжало биться наружу, то Дрейк так пока и не понял, что.

**Author's Note:**

> [тематический аэстетик](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/463803214513438722/768519755744673812/minion1-.jpg) к драбблу.


End file.
